


Intense

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Kidnapped, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coon and friends,  have Plans to use on Professor Chaos, so on there way out. But Mysterion Has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

Mysterion Sighed,  Heading down to Cartman's basement and locking the doors, he took his time slowly to walk down each step, 

Not like he'd die from going down the last step.

Finally making it down, he looked over at the cage that held there enemie.

Professor Chaos whimpered "Let me out!" 

Mysterion smirked "Now why would i do that?" 

A whimper escaped Chaos's mouth, he slowly backed away from the opening cage, mysterion stepped closer 

"Don't be scared." Mysterion said..."I don't Bite."

Chaos sniffed "P-please L-let me g-go!" 

Mysterion shook his head, Grabbing the key to the open cage from his pocket, and Opening Professor Chaos's Cell, 

Chaos's was confused, but then Mysterion went in the cage and closed it again,

Taking off his Mask, to revile his face

Professor chaos was shocked 

"K-kenny.." professor chaos mumbled kenny nodded Pulling his hole mask off, and throwing it on the floor

"Yes, and i know you're butters. " He smirked

"But my identity was supposed to be a secret no one was suppose to know! " Butters whined

Kenny shrugged "Its not that hard..Butters." Kenny came a little closer

Butters stepped back all the way he could his back against the hard Cage "W-what are you doing k-kenny?" 

Kenny smirked "What does it look like?"

"K-kenny!" Kenny grabbed Butters Hands and put over his head, as he deeply kissed the struggling boy.

Butters Struggled and whimpered

As kenny stopped for air, he did it again, 

And again. And again. He kept kissing butters all over every inch of his body, filled with kenny's kisses, His lips bit down on butters neck, causing a hicky to grow, 

Butters whimpered "K-kenny P-please..."

Kenny chuckled "More?"

Butters nodded as kenny kept kissing his body, and them undoing His pants and butters, sliding down his underware, and his.

His Member was hard, He harshly kissed butters, shoving his length in butters Hole, 

Kenny moaned, 

"God d-dammit butters, y-you're tight!" Kenny's hands tightened around butters, as he thrust Fast

Butters whimpered, as He came, and the same time Kenny came to, butters panted, and kenny panted.

He grabes some towels and cleaned himself up also cleaning butters up as he Buttoned up his pants and put his Mask on, 

Butters doing his slowly, cried in pain,  from the intense Sex.

Mysterion spoke "Don't tell anyone what i did to you. Got it?"

Professor chaos Nodded still crying alittle, Mysterion grabbed his keys from his pocket, walked out the cage and locked it.

He went upstairs and as he was greeted from his friends

"Kenny c'mon we found it."

Kenny nodded following human kite.

Kenny smirked to himself.

_He would have to do this again sometime._


End file.
